Anataga suki desu, dai suki desu
by Reige
Summary: OC-centric! Before the Heroes and Villians, a girl fell from her world to awaken in a life she never thought she had. Making friends and finding her place in the world, she forms a bond with a future criminal...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Sorry, sorry fans of this story but I thought that since there had been some changes over my grammar skills, I'd thought I'd do you guys a favor and just rewrite the whole thing and just make it what you guys would like; longer and more readable or otherwise it'd drive me up the wall that this issue would keep pestering my mind until I would finally do something about this story. Well, the time is now and I hope you guys will like the new and improved story of Miley Smith's adventures in the world of Naruto, for those of you new, trust me, this ain't no Mary Sue fic, this is a story that has some common sense and great humor and action like you would like to have. Enjoy and remember to read and review!

PS. The title of this story translates; I like you, I like you very much.

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Miley Smith and some of the many few OC's belong to me!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pandemonium of Divine**

* * *

Japan, the land of the rising sun.

_'Whatever. The sun always rising towards the east, what's so special about it rising here?'_

Yep, it was one of those national field trips the Church thought it would pull off since they thought it'd be cool to drag a group of homeless, abandoned, fostered, bastard children halfway across the world from the U.S. just to show us how other homeless, abandoned, fostered, bastard children were like from here. We do not need another reminder, we already got the picture but just having to wake up and look at each other's faces every time we opened our eyes.

But of course what did the opinions of an orphaned 11 yrs old matter?

I really wanted to leave this country, but at least it was better than being stuck where all I did was wake up, showered, go to the Church's studies for learning the lesson of the day in our school work and afterwards be dragged to a Bible study where we would talk endlessly about how good the Lord is to us and how He sacrificed His life for us... It was a routine that was taken to heart to us mindless drones, and it was a routine I was getting sick of personally.

Oh, don't think I'm some Atheist, I just find it hard to believe that there was something good about my life. I was orphaned since I was a baby, given away by my mother, who Sister Madeline once distastefully noted looked to be the age of 15, and ran back to some car where an older man was waiting for her with a soury expression that turned to joy when a Nun took me in their arms. I categorized myself as the child of a whore, and I could only assume that I have other brothers or sisters even out there if my so-called mother insisted on pleasuring a man without the precuations she so stupidly forgotten to take.

There was no future for me, I'd just be a homeless person, mostly likely become some prostitute out of desperation to earn some money and be slapped around by my clients because they need a punching bag. I shuddered to think that I would become anything like the woman that sired me from that bastard that drove off without any hesitance the second she got her ass in the car. I'd just grow up into a young woman and be kicked out in the streets from the Church... or otherwise accept Jesus and become a Nun myself **(but that option was something that was not direly needed)**.

That was not how my life was going to be...

"I'm so hungry~" Henry muttered.

Henry Becker was a pudgy kid who'd like to eat and eat until he was sated, he was kind of like Gluttony incarnate, and I felt bad for him when the father and sisters would get on his case in needed to keep off the food or otherwise he'd be sinning because he liked to eat so much. And beside that, he was sweet guy, with the blond slightly shaggy hair and big blue eyes, it was a wonder how someone could abandon this poor guy. It also made me wonder how Henry could be so sweet and kind after all that he's been through from his younger years **(dad was a drunk, beats mom, got dumped at some park when dad had issues with money, a couple found him and he was taken to the orphanage of the Church)**.

"Shut up, I'm hungry too..." Patty murmured.

Patty St. Michaels was a piece of work. She was the girl that just wanted to be above and beyond everyone like it was her sole purpose in life. And she was determined to get adopted, always dressing nicely and practicing her manners when visitors who wanted to adopt children would come around and look for eager kids that just wanted to leave behind the torture of being alone. She would comb her long light brown hair, bat her tea brown eyes to add the affect of cuteness... but no matter how much she tried, it just wasn't good enough for the people that would come and go. And even then, she still held strong **(daddy was a touchy-feely kind of guy and some nosy neighbor called in the police and she was shipped to her mother, but mom was no good considering she was a star for some porno videos for the director with whom she was fucking)**.

"But—" Henry tried again but Patty silenced the 12 yr old with a sharp glare.

"No buts!"

Henry's puppy eyes turned towards another girl. "Miley..."

I only gave a side glance to the plump blond before returning my eyes towards the front of the group, not because of Father Jason was having a rather interesting conversation with the translator but I was keeping a very amused eye on one of the elderly nuns that had been volunteered to come along and usher us orphans and was on the verge of sleeping. This was too funny to pass and I briefly wondered when would she finally just drop to the ground and make an epic scene.

"Miley, you okay?"

"Of course she's okay! Why wouldn't she be?" Patty cuts in, looking between me and Henry.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion, Patty." Henry glares at her briefly.

"Sister Yalonda looks like she's gonna fall any second now," I told them, nodding my head to the sleepy nun.

"Can you blame her? It is kinda boring." Henry snickers beside me.

"Ugh, when the hell are we going back to the hotel? This is bogus..." I whined, leaning against the boy.

"Seriously," Patty nodded in agreement, leaning against the boy as well.

"What am I? A cushion?" the blond boy mutters, but none the less standing still for the girls to rest against him.

The group finally made a move after their guide/translator Yakahisa Momiji had explained about the workings and system of the Shrine when one of the nuns had been curious about the whole 'kamikaze' crap **(Patty had said that, not the nun)** and it took 15 minutes to explain something everuone was very less interested besides the adults. Everyone just wanted to leave, go back to the hotel, and just wait for the plane that would come in a few days to finally get back to own country.

Everyone came across a large forested area that was surrounded by large and tall walls that kept unwanted visitors out. There was a gate made of iron bars that were big enough for youngsters to get through if they were curious or brave enough to do so. Patty stared at the large gates before her eyes slowly ascended where she followed the large forested terrain until it stopped at the tip of the mountain where she saw one of those weird pillar entrances... what did the Momiji call them? Shinto shrines?

Beyond the shrine looked like a tall tower that looked over the small town just few miles outside of Tokyo, and like any creepy looking building that seemed to be isolated from the rest of the community, it looked something very alluring that she just had to get there and take a closer look at the building. Patty chanced a sneaking glance to her fellow orphan mates and their guardians, finding them too busied about some statues one of the nuns pointed out for explaination.

"Hey guys," she quietly hissed at her two friends. "Wanna go check something out?"

That tone and that look on Patty's face made Henry and me weary of what sort of plot she was setting up in that pretty head of hers, and whatever it was trouble was sure to be close behind them afterwards. They had learned from the last time to never put trust in her words when she had proposed Operation: Cookie Monsters when they had snuck into the kitchen and ate most of the chocolate chip cookies when they had been caught red handed by a nun and were punished by some slaps on wrists, the rear, and were miserable pushed to work on cleaning chores more so than they usually did.

"No." was my immediate reply, glaring at her.

"Didn't you learn the last time from your stupid idea?" Henry butts in, narrowing his eyes at her now. He still held a grudge against her.

"Wasn't my fault you made so much noise with all that stuffing yourself you looked like a blimp!" Patty shot back, glaring at Henry with fierceness.

"They'll notice us missing." I pointed out, seeing the group going on ahead a bit from us that hung back.

"Father Jason did say if there is ever the point we get lost, we try and ask for locals the directions of the hotel and wait for them there." Patty explained, and she sounded very well-planned at this for just coming with this only mere seconds ago.

"C'mon Miley, lets go before she drags us down with her into more trouble." Henry headed towards the group but stopped when he noticed I wasn't following him. "Miley?"

I looked past Henry, looking at the group with a blank face before my eyes glanced where Patty stood, giving me that quirk of her all knowing face and a small smile coming to form on her lips. I am 11 yrs old and lived a life that was not normal for any young child, and as such developed some level of maturity but there was still my inner child shouting to join Patty in her schemes because this was too good to pass up. That, and because I just wanted to feel like a rebel.

"Alright, I'm in." I say, leaving Henry to drop his jaw with shock.

"Okay!" Patty cheered before giving a bored glance at Henry. "Go on, Tubby. Go back to you're group and we'll see ya later."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Henry nearly shouted.

"Bye~ bye~!" Patty waved childishly to Henry like he was an oversized baby and grabbed my wrist before pulling me to the entrance of the gate, thankfully the streets were pretty empty that no one would bother some kids about to sneak through iron gates that were wide enough to fit through.

I slipped in easily through the black bars, looking up at the thousands of steps of the cemented stairs that lead up to the mysterious tower that clawed at my curiosity, Patty following through the bar and running to the stairs where she began her climb to check out this tower that caught her eye. Hearing some shuffling behind me, I looked over my shoulder to find Henry struggling toe slip through due to his extra skin but finally got through, nearly stumbling onto the ground from the large heave he pulled to get past the bars.

"Hah! Would you look at that!" Patty laughed as she pointed at Henry. "He grew a backbone!"

"Shut up you twit!" Henry shouted with anger in his tone. "I came along so I can make sure you idiots wouldn't kill yourselves."

"Whatever, c'mon Miley!"

And so we climbed...

* * *

"Who's idea was to friggin' make... so many stairs... I'll sue them when I become... a lawyer." huffed the tired Patty as she flopped down at the final step, taking a break from the long agonizing climb up.

"This was built a long... time ago. Those people... would be dead... by now." wheezed Harry as he too sat down to take a break himself.

"Oh shut up..."

I sat down between them so that way they wouldn't start slapping limbs at each other so stupidly, I was tired and a little miffed at the whole climb and wondered if this was even worthy but as I looked down I was very surprised to see how much of a good view this height of the long mountain top offered. I could even barely see the hotel everyone and myself were staying at, and it didn't seem too far from where we were standing not 40 minutes ago when we all were at ground level.

"So hungry~" Henry whined, clutching his stomach.

"Hey, we finally made it! Lets check this place out now!" Patty stood up, suddenly full of never ending energy that I was surprised she was quick to catch her own breath.

"5 more minutes."

I stood up and joined Patty into the further investigation of the tower the stood tall and looked pretty old yet strong enough to stand tall and proud. Patty ran over to some old time well and messed around with the lever used to raise or drop the wooden bucket to pick up some water from down below. I took another step closer and noticed something about the giant red painted building,

"A bell?"

Sure enough, there's a giant bell that's hanging silently and almost hidden from view, it was at the tallest peek of the pagoda tower, and what's weird that despite what little interesting things that I've seen in the tour of Japan... I couldn't help but be so captured by looking at the giant bell that was all rusty and dirty from old age.

"Miley!" I jumped when Patty jumped me from behind. "Watchya lookin' at?"

"What do you think?" I roll my eyes, pointing at the building.

"Ooh, Rapunzel lives here~" she cackled, walking around me and towards the bell tower.

"What are you doing?" Henry, he finally caught up, asked when he came to stand beside me. "Patty, don't get so close."

"What?" Patty shrugged her shoulders. "We are on a tour, we should take the time to look at stuff, no?"

"Yeah, look but don't touch."

"Grow a pair, Tubby!"

"Hey!"

"Oh! Hey guys, c'mere!" Patty waved at us to come closer as she found something from the side of the large ancient building.

I followed to take whatever look she wanted us to see, with some hesitancy, Henry followed along and soon the blond and myself saw whatever Patty looked so interested. There was a dark entrance the led to the inside of the pagoda and a thick dark rope was hanging behind the door, just tempted to be tugged like those money shows where contestants pull at the strings or ropes to see what prize they have won.

"Henry, go pull it." Patty pushed the large kid but the blond stood his ground.

"Nuh-uh! You wanted to look, you go pull it." the large kid took a moment to pause before adding, "Ya know what? Don't pull it at all."

"Ugh, I'm surrounded by a bunch of wimps." I groaned out load, ignoring their protests as I stalk towards the dark open door and reached for the old rope, looking over my shoulder. "This is why I'm the only one who wears the pants in thi—"

I couldn't finish what taunt I was saying because next thing I knew, I was falling into the dark door, letting out a scream before clutching onto the rope that pulled down and the sound of a large bell being wrung echoed loudly that it was almost deafening to my ears since the echoes bounced in the tall skinny bell tower. Henry and Patty shouted my name, but I could barely hear them with the bell from on top kept repeatedly being tugged down due to my weight. The robe was rising and lowering itself, and I could only barely hold on in fear of falling to my death inside this dark, dark pit.

"Miley! Miley!" the voices of my friends were by the door now, they didn't dare step in though or else they'd fall into their deaths as well.

"Don't come closer!" I screamed, holding onto the rope as I began to slip near the end.

I was at the end of my ropes. Literally.

"Miley, take my hand!" Henry shouts as he wisely, dropped to his stomach near the door and reached out in the darkness for me. "Take my hand!"

"I can't!" I shout, a sob coming out of my throat. "I just can't!"

I was slipping and the rope was rising again, and if I wanted to live I had to let go my one hand to try and reach for my friend's outstretched hand. With one quick prayer, the bell muting me, I waited as the robe rose high enough and let go my one hand to reach for Henry's.

But it was too far away...

And then I was falling. Falling deeper into the dark of the tower and it felt as though I was going through slow motion, I couldn't even hear the bell anymore. The light of the door had began to slip away and I briefly wondered how deep and far was this pit was, the wind was rushing past me that my hair flayed everywhere. I didn't know when I would finally make impact to the ground, but the sight was nothing but darkness and my consciousness was slipping away and before I could reach the end...

One last ring from the giant bell above me lead me to utter silence in the dark.

* * *

... rain.

_Shaaaa..._

Why... is there rain?

"Saru! Tora!"

I... I was in a tower.

"A survivor?"

"A pulse, we have a pulse!"

"Taichou?"

I heard the bells. Did they finally stop?

"Amenin."

"... Is she...?"

They were calling me... they were—

"She must be. It was a group of 15 Amenin, we could only find 14."

"What do we do? We're not exactly on good terms with Amegakure."

"Still, we can't leave her for the enemy to have..."

And I was falling.

"Take her with us. We're pulling back to Konoha."

"Yes sir, taichou."

And there was darkness once more...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Did the last chapter seem okay and more... uh, longer and descriptive? So yeah, I changed a few things here and there so that way it was more longer and it made more sense as to how and what happened. Okay, so now comes to the part where you guys have been waiting for, the part where the girl wakes up to find herself in the world of Naruto. Now let me explain to you new comers that this is a rewritten story and that this takes place before Naruto and the rest of the gang were before ninjas and before Academy students. This story will follow up all the way until I think it should end and I move onto the sequel and another sequel **(Shippuuden)** of Miley's adventures in ninjaland. Enjoy and remember to read and review!

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Miley Smith and some of the many few OC's belong to me!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mai Lee Sumisu...?**

* * *

I'm alive.

That's the first thing I could think of when I realized I felt my body breathing, surrounded by softness, and covered in warmth.

I slowly opened my eyes but close them when the intense light above me made them water and slowly the light burns in my eyes calmed down and I began to open my eyes once more to try and see where I am. It was too bright to be in that dark bell tower, I can only come to conclusions that I'm in some hospital. I just have to hope for the best there was some English speaking doctors or otherwise I was in deep trouble... Of course I could be in deep shit once Father Jason gets a hold of me.

I heard a gasp from beside me. "You're awake!"

_'Hey, an English speaker!'_

"Are you alright, Sumisu-san?

_'Sumisu-san?'_

"Sumisu-san...?"

"Who?" I groggily answered, blinking my eyes from the tears. Man, I sound like I'm drunk.

My vision cleared from being unconscious and I looked over to my right from the source of the voice to find a very oddly dressed nurse. Okay, she didn't look odd, just out of the year seeing as those clothes were seen in history books like in the 40's and 50's, no pink, blue, or green scrubs on her. And were those high heels? What a wacky uniform these Japs are into, but then again it is listed as one of the top perverted countries next to England and Germany **(or was it Russia?)**.

I made a move to sit up but the pain at my side prevented me, the nurse, seeing my distress, hurried to my side and gently sat me up, pushing some button to raise my bed a little higher so I can sit back against it with those fluffy pillows to give me comfort. I looked down at mysef and noticed that my clothes were gone and were replaced by pajamas, thank God, I never liked those hospital gowns, they sometimes strip you naked where people could see your open back side...

"Sumisu-san? Do you not remember yourself?" asked the nurse with a worried tone.

"What?" I quirk a brow at her in confusion. "Of course I know who I am. It's Miley Smith."

"Oh dear," the nurse sighed, shaking her head. "This is a problem."

What the heck is she talking about? What problem? And where the heck were Henry and Patty, did they get hurt or were they waiting for me to come back to life?

She motioned for me to wait there—It's not like I can really get up and walk away without some crutches—and heads towards the door. She slides it open and on the other side was an oddly dressed man in a black duds, a vest, some guards over his forearms and shin, black sandals, a katana blade strapped to his back **(did these people allow weapons as well?)**, and lastly, a white animal mask with colored tattoos marking it. The nurse spoke to the strange masked character, those dark holes on the animal mask kinda creeped me out as they looked into my direction before looking down at the nurse with a nod.

What the fuck?

After the guy leaves, the nurse returns to my side, digging in the drawers next to my bed and pulling out some clothes and placing the clothes carefully into her arms as if she was worried they might get torn up from being roughed up, she looked up at me with a kind and comforting smile that sort of surprised me from how sincere it was. Normally, when I sometimes go to the clinics to get fixed up from accidents, they seemed so forced because they were paid to play nice... but this nurse lady here...

"Are you well enough to bath, Sumisu-san?"

"... It's just Miley Smith." I again corrected her.

* * *

**Later**

I looked myself in the mirror, trying to take in the sight of my newly dressed self. It was just really... odd. And my clothes were odd, too **(look into my homepage to see a picture of Miley)**.

"Sumisu-san~" the nurse, Yunaichi, called for me.

_'I'm beginning to give up on trying to correct my name...'_ I thought pathetically.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm coming." I said, unlocking the bathroom and limping out to find that the nurse was not the only person in the room.

An old man that looked to be around his 60's with a white goatee wearing white robes with a funny looking red hat with a red printed symbol on the front stood next to the same guy with the animal mask, standing by the elder man protectively like I was gonna attack the wrinkled face man. I spotted the pipe in the older man's hand, smoking it out so calmly I couldn't help but turn to Yunaichi while pointing at the white-robed man.

"You allow smoking in hospitals?"

At that, the old guy let out a chuckle deep from within his throat, Yunaichi gave me a wide-eyed look that read 'don-be-rude', but I still couldn't help say my thoughts out loud. We were in a hospital, smoking is bad for the patients!

"Yes, you're right. I apologize, I just hadn't smokes for some hours after so much paperwork." he pushed his pipe back into his robes, it made me wonder where exactly did he keep them stored in his robes.

"That does make sense," I nod slowly, looking at some random direction before returning my eyes to him. "So, who are you?"

"I am Sarutobi Hiruzen. You must be Sumisu Mai Lee."

"Not you too..." I whined.

"Hmm?" the elderly gave me a questioning look.

"It's Miley Smith. Not Mai Lee Sumisu! You've got my name wrong!" I explained, waving my arms around in a crazy fashion.

The old man looks towards the nurse and Yunaichi only nods her head as if confirming something. I looked between the two adults, wondering just what the heck is going on. When were Henry and Patty allowed to come and see me? When were Father Jason and the nuns coming to take me back so they could give me a good scolding for wandering off like that? The old man turns to me with a grave expression, making me worried of what was on his mind.

"Do you not remember who you are?"

I looked at them for a long time before answering slowly. "It's Miley Smith, sir. My name is Miley Smith."

"Hokage-sama?" the masked man looks over his shoulder to the small old man who tipped his hat to hide his eyes.

"It seems our guest has lost her memories."

Yunaichi and the masked man tensed at the declaration, and I only stood there awkwardly, feeling scared and alone than I ever was. Just what was going on? Why did they keep calling me a name that wasn't my own? My name is Miley Smith... right? Oh God, I was beginning to doubt my own damn self because people say I forgot stuff, well I remember pretty well about myself thank you very much.

I remember I'm an orphan who lives in a Church with a bunch of nuns and other orphans like myself. I remember my friends Henry and Patty and stuff that we do together. I remember the harshness of being parentless. I remember being looked over by people who are looking to adopt sweet children. I remember being hurt when I saw Patty crying when she had been temporarily adopted but sent back when the father couldn't handle being a parent and sent her straight back. I remembered the first time I met Henry when he bunked with me, his face covered in bruises and red hand prints when his dad couldn't find his mom. I remember falling in a bell tower when my friends wanted to grab that stupid rope...

"Sumisu?"

"Huh?"

Yunaichi was standing in front of me, her brows furrowed and eyes filled with worry. The old man looking at me with some concern as well, and that's when I finally realized why they were looking at me like that.

I was crying.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

It was quiet in the office. Very quiet. The sun that had once been bright and high in the sky was now beginning to kiss the ground, the world dyed in shades of blue and purple just mixed perfectly like a complementary colors chart. I had spent sitting down at the otherside of the Sarutobi's desk, taking in all the information. Yunaichi had left the hospital to stay with me since I was nervous and she was like my source of comfort.

"So," I finally speak up, looking up at the Hokage from under my eyelashes. "... I'm a ninja?"

Ninja; those who wore dark clothes and snuck into the night like they were darkness itself. Armed with swords, throwing starks, and daggers in use of assassinating anything or they were paid to kill. The sneaky version of being a mercenary. But these people looked far from being those sort of dark-robed ninjas with hidden masks, they wore all kinds of colors, they worked like a military group, and they were good guys in this village.

Village. Village hidden in the leaves. Konohagakure.

Toto, I don't think I'm in Japan anymore.

"What I'm about to tell you will be difficult to understand Sumisu-san. But please, this is the truth."

I stayed quiet.

"Three months ago, Amegakure sent a small division of jounin and chuunin leveled shinobis on a top S-ranked recon mission, but before they could report what vital information they had gathered the division was ambushed and slaughtered. No one was left alive."

I bowed my head, hair shadowing my eyes and I tried not to give my head the image of dead people with swords, shuriken, and blood littered over their bodies. The thought was just sickening and I couldn't suppress my shudders. Why was he tell me this? Why was this leader of a village full of deadly ninjas telling me, an outsider, a top secret mission? What exactly did this 'truth' have to do with me?

"But there was one survivor."

I perked up at this and I found that his gaze, along with so many other animal masked people, and Yunaichi, were focused solely on me. Deep down, my gut rumbled on with fear and an all-knowing feeling as my mind began to work out a realization of why I had remembered the sound of rain falling over me, why I had awaken to be called a name I never heard of before...

"You, Sumisu Mai Lee, are the sole survivor of the Amegakure Divsion Massacre and are the only girl to know the information that was to be carried out and it's up to us that we defend you from the enemy that seek to take your life."

My say in this situation?

"Holy Shit."

* * *

**Later**

I hate feeling like a damn princess, locked away in some tower and guarded by hundreds of tiny dragons **(*cough* ninjas *cough*)** and waiting for her prince charming to come to her rescue **(*cough* adventure *cough*)**. Actually, I'm in some guest room the Hokage provided, sitting by an open window to look at the odd-looking village that was a mix of ancient and modern. All the billboards stuck to the wall and some group of ninjas in green flack vests jumping from roof top to roof top with the help of their ninja skills... this world was totally bizarre.

These people were unlike any ninja I've ever heard of, they were nothing like the movies me and some kids had watched on nights when the nuns and Father Jason were gone.

I wanted to get up and just leave the building, but the Hokage had told me that someone would be watching me, and I no doubt felt the creeping feeling that someone was watching me watch the village bustling with life full of exotic people, stands, and selling fruits and veggies to weapons and scrolls. This may take a little while of getting used to, but I guess I'll try and get over the scary fact there could be people trying to kill me for information I do not know myself.

Walking towards the door that led out of my room, I opened it only to jump when one of those animal masked guys that the Hokage called ANBU stood right before me, his muscular structure and height giving him an intimidating look. He wore the mask that resembled of a cat with green and red tattoos painted over the cheeks and around the eyes and his dark brown hair framed around his head. He looked like any of the rest of those ANBU guys with those cool-looking red swirly tattoos on their left shoulders, the katana on his back was a bonus though.

I sometimes wondered why I should be surprised that there should be a ninja waiting stoiclly at my door, as if anticipating this. Another thing, do all ANBU HAVE to carry weapons with them, 24/7? Even when they go to the bathroom?

A gloved hand with sharp fingernails came to gently rest on my shoulder and snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked back up to the man when something was pushed into my line of sight from within the cat ANBU's hand.

A headband with a metal plate that had a picture of four lines going down.

"Uh... whuh?" I looked at the guy with a raised brow. "What is this?"

Seeing as I wasn't going to take it myself, he wraps the headband loosely around my neck like it was some sort of necklace before tying it from the back strands. Then I remembered, on the way through the village and some people when going to the Hokage's office, I noticed people wearing headbands, bandannas, belts, and all other kinds of symbols on them. Was this like a identification of some sort to certain people? But from what I've seen, everyone had a picture of a swirly leaf... what was special about four lines?

"What? Does this make me a ninja or something?" I asked the quiet ANBU.

He only nods. Saying nothing and leaving me with awkward silence.

"Um... Nice to meet you! I'm Miley Smith, not Sumisu Mai Lee just so you know."

Again, he said nothing. This guy just wasn't making this any ease, was he?

"Well, I have to see the Hokage to tell him I need to stretch out my legs, can't stay cooped up forever ya know? So, if you can point me the right direction, I'll..."

Instead of answering, he just took a hold of my wrist **(gently)** and pulled me along the long hallway towards wherever it would leave, hopefully it was the Hokage's place because I didn't think I could stand having a one-side conversation with this man. But still, if I was gonna stick around I might as well try and make friends and not make enemies, it seems that I have enough that would want me dead and gone.

"You know, it was really nice of ya giving me my ninja band. I kinda thought of it as a present. 'Cuz that's that's really nice, I mean I don't get presents from random people. Only rich chicks get that sort of treatment."

Nothing to say at all.

"Are you a mute?"

He stopped and looked back at me.

I leaned away from those dark black holes looking through my soul. "Sorry, my bad."

He turned away and continued on the lead to where the Hokage's office would be and I hoped it would be soon because now I just couldn't trust what other words I could say to this man. All it does was just make him stay more quiet and the air full of awkward silence than the first time. Okay, yeah, that was pretty offensive of me to ask something like that but I really couldn't stop my mouth before my brain could register the question.

I need to get used to keeping my mouth shut if I didn't want to end up with a kunai stuck to my throat, enemy or angry ANBU.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Is the new one better and improved? I truly hope so or otherwise my work would have been in vain and the world would crumble around me like a total nightmare **(drama queen, much?)**. Yep, we're back to Miley revealed to me a girl from the Village hidden in the Rain, and how she's the main suspect and now a target to an unknown enemy that wants her dead for something she can't remember... or that's what the ninjas in Konoha say. These chapters are going by fast because I want to make it right and perfect for you viewers, thank you and I hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Miley Smith and some of the many few OC's belong to me!

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Meetings**

* * *

So far, it had to at least three days to take a whole look at this whole village. Yeah people, three days.

xXx...

Why am I think about Vin Diesel?

I was slowly getting used to the Houdini acts that these ninjas would sometimes pull with a corny puff of smoke, I sometimes even would wander wound some small stage where two people were at duel and going at each other like Bruce Lee VS. Chuck Norris. Yeah, I can't say better because otherwise somehow God would punish me for saying that there was such people better than Chuck Norris AND Bruce Lee.

Nobody is better than Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee. Period.

Again, I'm thinking about people that never exist in this world.

Yes, I've come to the conclusion that somehow through the bell tower **(where my body could be decomposing at this point)** I had fallen into some sort of 'rabbit hole' black hole slash vortex slash universal dimension and woke up to a place where I am this supposed girl whose name mockingly sounds like my own and is from this village called Amekagure. In short summary, I'm an Alice stuck in Wonderland... or Ninjaland. Sounds more reasonable when I think about it like that.

Right now, I'm taking another walk around the village because it's just boring stick in one place too long. I'd get bored easily. I glanced up occasionally to spot Silent Bob following after me. Yes, I named him Silent Bob. The dude never says anything, he's probably angry about that mute comment I had said days earlier** (surely is still not glooming over that, is he?)** and just follows me around when I decide to talk free walks. I really wanna stop with the whole following the leader thing but it's for my own safety I suppose I don't wanna be like an idiot and end up somehow ditching this guy only to end up dead and lying in some ditch somewhere.

I so badly wanted to wave at him but then I would get odd glances... that and I'd probably blow this guy's cover for trying to be sneaky otherwise he wouldn't bother with jumping rooftop to rooftop to keep an eye on me below **(or he wants to keep away from me TT_TT)**. Food, jewelry, books, everything was normal like the home where I'd come from, except with the weapons part that were being displayed as some people would stop to look at them, that was totally new for me. It must be very common for these guys to have weapons stands.

The smell of food was getting to my stomach, growling that I had to duck and cover from anyone who was looking for the source of the ugly gurgling noise my stomach was producing. It sounded something close to Godzilla's roar. I had to find food quickly or else I would shrivel up and die alone in the streets with Silent Bob to watch in terror... not. If anything, I'd think he'd be happy that I'd died of natural causes, report to the Hokage, and just be on his merry way to do some real ninja action. Yeah, that would be it!

"Where the heck is some decent food around here?" I muttered to myself, looking around for anything familiar and ediable.

I didn't wanna eat something was completely foreign to me, I remembered eating chomoy once and although it was sweet and soury, the hot taste had my eyes watering and running to the closest fountain I could get to ease my burning tongue and thus never ate anything unfamiliar to me. I was getting hungry every passing minute, it's driving me nuts that I'm just about to go cannibalistic and chop someone's arm off (we were born with two anyway).

Thankfully, I caught sight of something familiar. Noodles. "Yum!"

I rushed to an open stool seat, my nose inhaling the scent of instant noodles I would sometimes eat when given the chance to. Now, you guys are probably on how I would feed myself if I had no money, right? Not to worry, before I left, the Hokage would kind to give me money to buy snacks should I go hungry, and although I wanted to refuse it seeing as I was taking too much from his care, he insisted and said that this wasn't the first time he helped troubled people. Eager to get my mouth on the only Japanese food that I could possible ever eat in this weird town, I hesitantly grabbed the chopsticks and practiced with them to get the hang of using them so that I may eat without the worry of forks or spoons.

Meanwhile, Neko **(*cough* Silent Bob *cough*)** stood over the edge of a building, he may have looked relaxed and passive but he was on high alert and eyes looking around for any signs of danger that could happen any moment. The girl below was vulnerable and lacked the ability to properly protect herself from dangers that were after her life or possibly the hidden information locked away in her lost memories that refused to resurface after the passing days.

Movement caught his hidden eyes and he eased a bit knowing this familiar figure that runs around the village and harrassing the residents and shinobis. He was too small at first to recognize but with that bright hair of his, it just had to be...

"Usually, I'd be disgusted on a customer who pigs out without a care in the world, but seeing the delight on their faces when they eat my best ramen, it's worth it." the old man owning the Ichiraku Ramen Bar chuckled as he watched me eat away or rather suck it up like some vaccuum.

I only offered a sheepish grin and returned to eating away my flavorful meal that I'd never thought would save my life by just looking so damn familiar and easy to eat since the rest of the food sold around here just looked plain weird and kinda gross. The chopsticks were stubborn since they weren't my forte but I was getting the hang of it. While basking in the gracious noodles that I vowed to never look down again, I was too busy stuffing my face to notice someone climbing on a stool right next to me.

"HEY! OLD MAN, SERVE ME SOME MISO RAMEN!" someone shouted next to me.

Yeah, shouted, not talk calmly like a normal person, just barked out orders next to my ear.

_'What the hell?'_ I growled, rubbing my ear from the loud ringing.

Beside me sat a small bright blond haired **(blond Asian?)** with squinted eyes and unusual fox-like whiskers printed on each side of his cheek. I wanted to say something about the rude yelling but I decided against it, I'd probably get in trouble for that and just get some sort of scolding... or a souless glare from Silent Bob **(shudders)**.

"Hey, pass up the chopsticks!" someone said beside me.

... Was he talking to me?

"HEY!"

"Huh?" I looked over, that's when forest green eyes met cerulean blue. "Whaddya want?"

"My chopsticks!" he barked back, scowling.

"Can't ya say please?" I scowl back.

"Why?" he cocked his head, confused.

I blinked, was he serious? Did this kid have no manners in his head? Or heart for the matter? Seeing the dumbfounded look on my face, he must have shrugged and reached over it himself since I made no move whatsoever, I shook my head and continued eating my bowl until the kid decided to strike up a stupid conversation with me, and with his big mouth full of food. Now I knew why that cook was telling me how sloppy I ate, but I like to defend myself by saying that this kid looked worst than me.

"Are you new?"

"Yeah."

"Where ya from?"

"I dunno."

"Whaddya mean, you don't know?"

"I just don't."

"Why not?"

Little persistent bastard, I thought as I glanced at his way. Couldn't he tell it was rude to talk to someone who was trying to eat peacefully, apparently not with the way he treated people like he was the King, I rolled my eyes at the image of the little boy sitting on a throne with a huge crown atop his head that looked like it could slip through his head and rest on his shoulders instead... and Silent Bob was fanning him was an over-sized feather and I was feeding him grapes.

"Hey!" he shouted, feeling ignored.

"What the hell? Ask nicely!" I scold him.

"Aren't ya gonna tell me!"

"Say please!"

"Why?"

Oh. My. GOD! I quickly finished my ramen before leaving a tab **(the Hokage is such a nice person)** and walked away from the shop, glad to be rid of the small blond terror that did nothing but provoked me from the beginning he started to talk... or shout in his case with that loud mouth of his. But unfortunately, karma wanted to bite my ass when said blond terror was found walking behind me, like an obsessive shadow.

I had to admit, he looked kind cute, like some lost puppy—

"Are you a ninja?" he asked.

Or like those annoying yapping dogs that seeked attention and just annoyed the hell out of you. Made me wanna kick him so hard he would be thrown over a bridge... Now why am I thinking about Jack Black and Will Ferrel?

"I don't know." I said, exasperated for having the little midget follow me.

"Why not?"

"I just don't!"

"How come you don't know anything? Are you stupid?"

That was the last straw! I whirled around to face him, he paused on his tracks and stared nervously as my angry green eyes squinted down at him with raw fury. From the slow advancing step I took it was a signal for him to turn tails and run, but I wasn't letting this little bastard get away with what he said! I was on his tail, roaring in anger, people made way for me and the blond, watching with wide eyes as I chased after the brat like hell was right behind **(hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, they say)**.

"COME BACK HERE, I'LL GIVE YA A LESSON FOR MANNERS YOU PUNK!" I shouted after the running blond.

"AGH! STOP! DON'T HURT ME, GIRLY!"

"WHO'S THE GIRLY HERE?"

Usually, little kids weren't that fast on their feet for the short legs, but this kid could run and I had to give him credit for outlasting this long, but my legs were slowly catching up and he was giving all his might to outlast me. Above the rooftops, Silent Bob watched with amusement hidden behind his cat mask, watching as I chased the blond boy into the distance of the large village streets, trying to wring the brat's neck in the process as I got close enough only for the brat to slip away in a sharp turn... this was gonna be hell.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto

It's been two days since that small incident with that blond brat. He was actually a kid to be known around the huge village as the village prankster, and I know from first-hand experience that he was something to be reckon with, no matter how young he was. During those two days, I had been nothing but bothered again and again by that little punk who makes it his mission to make my life hell and he enjoyed every second of it. I was outside again, bored as hell after another session with that creepy guy who was said to be an expert in torture and information gathering, his scars scared me the most when he was trying to intimidate me but deemed me harmless after reading my body language and seeing I wasn't lying so far. Scar Face would ask questions I never recalled of, if I had remember my family, friends, comrades, team, leaders, or even my ninjutsu.

Nothing.

All I could do was be kept safe from some enemy ninjas that were out to eliminate me from unknown information I had secretly in the back of my head. Another man who had the ability to gather information by going inside someone's head **(which was creepy than Scar Face)** had me go through a small sleep and I could feel my mind being invaded and before could reach some certain part, he was suddenly flung back to reality and stated that there was something in me that kept information locked away from his mind-search. Looking over my shoulder, I saw a glimpse of that familiar cat mask, I really was beginning to grow annoyed by the following but I supposed it couldn't be helped from how paranoid these people were.

On the passing time, Silent Bob would be set up as both body-guard and my teacher to self-defense since I didn't know shit how to defend myself against professional martial artists and assassins. And through the passing of time, I felt like I was getting inside my nature in combat, like I had done this many times before. Scar Face once commented it being a reflex for my body, having tested it when he threw some ball straight for my head and my hand automatically made move to catch it. It was creepy how my body reacted to that but it was a good sign that I can somewhat move like a ninja. Heh. I'm a ninja of the night, and I would remove your bra and you wouldn't even know it... er, nevermind.

Maybe this amnesia deal was real, or it was just my imagination that was playing around thinking that I was actually some Chunnin that went by the name Mai Lee Sumisu. Everything was a simple coincidence, that's the logic in me screamed in my head to realize, but another part of me said otherwise

You know, this village was beginning to grow on me on which directions how to come into familiar buildings over the time that has passed in my stay in this weird village. I would occasionally see people jumping roof tops, but that was normal for everyone, I was getting used to this whole gravity thing. Then there was the jutsus that people used, the chi **(or chakra, as they call it)**, the energy they used to power up these amazing tricks they could do. Silent Bob showed me a few times, making a bunch of solid copy of himself that was actually some high-leveled jutsu.

_'I'm getting around this place.'_ I smirked as I saw some kids run by me. _'But it makes me wonder...'_

I slowed my pace, stopping over a red bridge that some people crossed over on their way, I just stopped to look over and watch the calm flowing river. My green eyes staring into my own reflection. I wonder how Henry and Patty are holding up against Father Jason and the nuns without me. A sigh escaped me as I tuned everything out and just rest my chin on the folded arms of the red wooden railing, becoming lost into the river and not noticing the company that came towards you me.

* * *

**Outside POV**

"C'mon man," someone whined.

"Leave me alone." their companion passed him without so much of a glance.

Uchiha Shisui grinned at his younger cousin Uchiha Itachi, the older boy looked over his shoulders when catching the eye of a few kunoichis who giggled and waved girlishly towards their direction **(mostly at his handsome cousin)**. He nudged Itachi, making the young Uchiha genius of the proud and mighty clan groan as he too caught the eyes of the girls who were starry-eyed and quickened his pace and only hoped that none of them planned on chasing after him like some much crazy girls did.

"When are you gonna find a girl?" Shisui asked when they got into safe distance.

"When they try not to tie me down." Itachi mumbled but Shisui caught it, making him look at his cousin with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing." Itachi reached into his bag for a scroll he had purchased a while back that had caught his eyes from some merchant that had traveled from Mizukagure. "Besides, we better hurry home."

"Wait, wait, wait! What's the story with you being tied down?" Shisui instead persisted, looking at him curiously now.

"Quiet, I don't want to talk to you about that." Itachi shrugged him off, eyes narrowed when he couldn't feel for that scroll in his back pouch.

"You're crazy, not taking advantage of your good looks to charm girls. What I would give to have so many girls..." Shisui sighed dramatically, looking off into the distance like something he must have seen from the movies.

"If I could remove this curse, I'd give it to you to deal with on a daily basis."

"You know what? I think you're more into the other team."

"What team?" Itachi distracted asked, not catching on the meaning as he pulled his pouch from his back and opened it to look inside.

"I mean you're gay."

Both Uchihas paused, looking at each other. Or more like Itachi glaring at his cousin with malice for such accusations as absurd as that. He maybe ignoring the opposite sex but that gave Shisui no right to assume that Itachi was more into men. Letting out an awkward cough, Shisui raised his hands in sigh of submission and Itachi finally looked away after a few seconds of giving his older cousin the famous glare of death only the Uchiha family could perform **(it's in the genes)**.

"Or you just haven't found the type." Shisui picked up when resuming their walk, Itachi let out a small huff over a stray dark strand of hair that fell over his eyes.

"How do you know my type?" Itachi looked in his bag, eyes scanning for the scroll.

"Well, she's gotta be like you, right?" the elder Uchiha shrugged. "Silent, strong, easy on the eyes—"

"Shisui, please. Can you save this later?"

"What type of girl are you into?" Shisui ignored him, looking at the smaller youth.

"If you're planning on playing matchmaker then your dead wro—"

The young Uchiha heir and young famous genius amongst his peers caught sight of the scroll he was looking for. Since their path was uphill, the little scroll was innocently rolling by and no one noticed the tiny thing passing by their sandaled feet. Quickly, Itachi trailed after his scroll in hopes to retrieving it without any trouble, he spent some good money on that scroll and it would be a shame to just lose it on the first day and without even getting the chance to open it either. The scroll led him to a red bridge and Itachi clenched his teeth when the scroll almost slipped off and landed in the way but dread spread through him when the scroll stopped by the foot of some small girl who looked distracted.

Itachi rolled his eyes, brows furrowed in annoyance that he would have to deal with an annoying girl that would do anything to get his attention by bragging how many **(impossible)** missions she had completed and not a single scratch was on her. A quick look over the girl, she looked out of place of this village and which she could be some sort of foreigner. It didn't matter though, the issue is that she is a girl and like all girls, she'll make those googly eyes that hated so much.

Seeing his predicament, Shisui only offered him one simple advice. "Use your sharingan to cast a genjutsu if she tries something."

As wasteful as it was to use his sharingan on something so small, his sharingan was known to strike fear into his enemies and opponents, the menacing red accursed eyes that flowed within the blood of each Uchiha was useful, in battlefield or simple scare tactics. He closed his eyes before opening them to reveal red orbs with a black pupils and three black tomoe circling around the black pupil and then he moved in on the girl, steady not to give away his presence.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

_'Wonder what they're doing at my funeral.'_ I kept pondering about the other side of this world.

I was getting used to this place, it had been awkward and unbelievable but over the passing of time did I finally accept that maybe that this world was a sort of beginning for me. Like most people at the Church would often say, death was always the beginning and finally had I understand the meaning. I may have departed from my world but I suppose this one was way cooler than my own world, having ninjas, magic, and many other things to learn about.

But for now I'm a main target, someone that wasn't finished off like the rest of everyone that had been with the old me. And someone out there in this world was out to get my blood. Anymore thoughts were interrupted by a small nudging against my foot, looking down did I spot a scroll.

"What the heck?" I murmured, reaching down and picking it up to inspect the thing.

"Excuse me," someone called from behind.

"Hm?" I respond, still trying to determine the origin of this scroll.

"You have something of mine, may I have it back?"

"Oh, is this yours?" I turned to give the rolled up looking toilet paper to the owner. "Here ya go—"

I froze in mid turn when I made eye contact with the owner of the scroll, cold sweat breaking down and my eyes stretched wide, I even felt the air in my lungs disappear. There, in front of me, were two red eyes with black dots circling the black pupil, staring down at me with such menace and cruel intentions. I forgot to breath, I even forgot to blink as I stared at those evil eyes I've only seen in Stephen King movies or picture books. Outside of my thoughts, the older boy was beginning to lose his blank stare when the horror looking expression I was making was getting rather uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice small.

But that was all the motivation I needed to finally blink, breath and open my mouth and scream bloody murder, "HOLY MOTHER OF CHRIST!"

The demon, startled, took a step back. "Huh? W-what?"

"Stay back!" I shouted, dropping the scroll and raising my hands to form a cross shape. "In the name of Jesus Christ and all that is Holy to our Father, begone demon!"

"What are you—"

"I am one God's many children, I shall fear no evil!" I continued, losing my grip as I tried to get some distance.

"Stop it!" I think I was getting to the red-eyed possessed boy.

"Let the power of Christ compel you!" I shout bravely but still moving away to get a chance and make a run for it. I failed to see the many eyes watching me from my loud spouting. "In the name of the Lord, tell me your name!"

I had been raised in an orphanage full of preachers and nuns, religion ran through me from the teachings of Christianity. So, facing a red-eyed bewildered demon must be doing a good job but not enough to keep the said demon away from me since it kept following me with an annoyed look plastered on his face. By God, those eyes were getting to me and I had to try and preach whatever I could because I sometimes droned out in the preaching.

"I'm not a demon! Stop shouting!"

"Your disguise doesn't fool me! NOW TELL ME YOUR NAME!"

"It's Itachi! Uchiha Itachi!"

Er, what a strange name. Anyway, back to attempt in exorcising the demon. "UCHIHA ITACHI, Let the power of Christ compel you and leave this boy of his Holy spirit and body!"

"I said I'm not a demon!" boy, this was one tough demon.

"Crap! It's not working!" I shout in panic, seeing it come closer. "Save me, Jesus! Save me from this creature!"

And like some miracle, the cat ANBU dropped in from behind me, looking between me and the demon from what I can guess was confusion, but I can spare the details to him after we escaped with my soul intact from being attacked and possessed by the demon. The demon showed a face of surprise of the ANBU's appearance, and I whirled around to jump and wrap my arms around their neck and wail loudly into their masked face.

"Save me Silent Bob! I'm about to have my soul taketh away!" I cried, my voice full of panic and tears comically falling from my eyes. "Run away or else he's gonna kill us!"

The ANBU's reply was only pulling my clingy form away from him before putting me properly in his arms and jumping towards the next rooftop to head back to the safe comforts of the Hokage's office, leaving the so-called demon and a large crowd of curious and amazed on lookers to themselves. Slowly, things turns normal **(if you count the new gossip of a crazy girl shouting acussing an Uchiha of being a demon)**.

* * *

**Outside POV**

Itachi stood there with his jaw slightly open, eyes barely blinking when he stared at the direction the ANBU and hysterical girl had disappeared off to. Never in his life had he been pulled into a situation as crazy and absurd as this, that girl was shrieking nonsense and he had tried to assure her he was no demon but she kept insisting. Just what the fuck was that?

"Oh wow!" Shisui laughed as he caught up to Itachi, giving the younger boy a slap on the back. "That was some show! Wait until I tell the others!"

Itachi's only answer was silence, still staring off into the distance where the religious freak had disappeared off to. Shisui furrowed his brows from the lack of communication between him and his cousin and so continued on.

"Did you see her headband? She must be the Amenin stuck with amnesia. And how do I know? I have my ways with the nurses, heh! She was brought her under protection from an unknown group of nins after her life, she was the only survivor of her fallen comrades."

Still more silence and Shisui was slowly getting worried.

"And, uh, she had ANBU bodyguarding her... so..."

"Why did she...?" Itachi trailed off, for once at a loss of words.

"What's the matter? Tongue-tied?"

"Leave me alone, Shisui." Itachi muttered, spinning to leave for home. "And don't tell anyone about this."

Shisui watched his cousin walk away to claim back his scroll and his long bangs that framed his face were covering his face which meant... aw, how adorable~! Uchiha Itachi was embarrassed. The older cousin only grinned and followed after his flushed cousin who's thoughts were plagued over the dramatic and ridiculous scene of a mere girl from the rain who called him a demon just by looking at his eyes. For some reason, both Uchihas had a feeling this would not be the last of seeing that strange girl of Ame.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Ahahahaha~! That must have been hilarious! I never had such fun in rewriting that scene of Itachi and Miley's first meeting, I just wanted it a bit longer and much more funny since the last one had been short and just... okay. I hope this had turned out funnier than the old one and that I get more points for adding it. Also, I apologize if this offends anyone **(I'm religious person, just so you know, and I wanted to keep it on a low key)** and I hope there is no animosity between us all over that. Thank you and enjoy the new rewrite the this awesome story!

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Miley Smith and some of the many few OC's belong to me!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Smile for me, please?**

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen let out a thick puff of smoke from his pipe, sighing for the 10th time but seeing as his own guest was not going to calm down any soon his artwork would have to be left alone to dry and pick up dust as he knew he would eventually need to catch up on his work and duty to govern his village and people as well as coordinate planning with his shinobi. It was a bother really, not only had the guest forgot the way of their fighting but as well as how doujutsu **(eye technique)** and kekkei genkai **(bloodline limit)** worked in this world. Having returned from the daily walk around the village, they were screaming about red-eyed demons when actually it was from having a run in with an Uchiha who had their sharigan active.

"I-I'm not kidding!" I continued rambling, clutching my blankie like a life-line. "It was a demon! A REAL demon!"

"Calm yourself girl, you have nothing to be afraid of—"

"No! No you don't know! You weren't there! I-I saw it!" I squealed from the memory, ducking under my blankets. "It's gonna come and eat me, I know!"

"You're just letting your imagination get to you."

"It's gonna come for me, then drag me outta the window, and then start digging into the ground and then drag me to HELL!"

"There is no demon. If there were, they would have come long ago and eaten you already."

He should have kept his mouth shut rather than encourage my already fragile mind.

I let out a loud wail, trembling under the covers of the bed and like a lunatic rambling on about the village being over run by demons and everyone around me was possessed. Sarutobi only let out a tired sigh and just gave up, he was tired from the long hours of work and not getting much of the chance to have time to himself and his grandchild **(who harrassed him to no end)**. Removing himself from the chair, Sarutobi bid a good night to me **(although it was most likely ignored)** and left for the hidden ANBU to deal with my antics.

Next Day was just a bit of a havoc. I was completely and utterly paranoid, I felt eyes watching me **(*cough* ANBU *cough*)** and I felt the shadows creeping along closer to my huddled and miserable form. Those eyes haunted me, the glare and the hypnotizing gaze they gave, it was just so scary to think about walking out into that village where the demon would come bounding around and try to eat my poor soul.

And you know what's worse? Silent Bob was not here to protect me from my possible demise against red-eyed demons. The Hokage had sent him to a mission that only he could complete do to his unique skills he had in his asset, so now I was just alone and vulnerable for not only enemies but demons...! But, but I am a girl who was raised in a Church, am I not? I should know how to keep demons away from holy speeched about God and His creations and His stories. If I talked about Him in front of the demon, maybe it would work... but then when I had called the demons name to help get it to leave me alone, it just didn't work.

Looks like I had to step up my game in training.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"WHA!" I cried out from surprise, whirling around to see a familiar blond bright-eyed brat. "Oh, it's you."

Naruto must have been causing some terror as of late, I hadn't seen him for a while and as much as I would like to sneak over and thunk on the head for his insults that day at the Ramen Bar, I had other things to mull over, such as training to be a demon slayer to kick demon ass. Naruto hopped in through the open window I had left to let the cool air in, his orange pants covered slightly with yellow and red paint.

"Hey, what did you do?" I asked, curious of the colors on him.

"Oh, there was this old guy who's been giving me trouble on paying my food when I go out to but instant ramen noodle. So I painted his house like a candy cane." he smirked proudly at his feat.

And what was my wise reply?

"Nice." I offered a high five, in which he looked as curiously before excitedly slapped it with his own. "Now go away, I must think."

"Hm? Think of what?" he squinted his eyes again, how could some know where they're walking or seeing when they're eyes are like that?

"I ran into a demon yesterday. It freaked the hell outta me and my bodyguard is off doing some mission and I really can't fight that well so—"

"Hey! What kinda ninja are you?" he demands loudly, looking angry all of a sudden. "Ninjas don't need someone bodyguarding them, ninjas are suppose to be the one bodyguarding, not the other way around!"

"Well I'm sorry!" I shout back, offended. "I just experienced something so scary I forgot about being a ninja and now people want me dead for things I can't remember!"

He backed off from my shouting.

"You can't remember?"

"Well, no." I turn away from him. "People call me a name I'm not familiar with. People tell me I'm a ninja and I see things that aren't even suppose to be possible like jumping on rooftops and disappearing with a puff of smoke..."

"What do you remember?"

"... I remember being alone, without family. I had friends but they're gone now. And I was in some dark place before waking up in a hospital." I shrugged, sagging sadly when I voiced out my memories about the day Henry and Patty disappeared.

"No family?" he whispered.

I turned around to face him and find myself surprised to see a deep sadness on his whiskered face and eyes. Of all the times I've seen Naruto be loud, annoying, and just damn hard to catch, I've never seen him pull off a face like that. A face that speaks volumes about how alone a single person can be in a crowdless room. How do I know? I just have to look in the mirror. I hurts, sure not physically, but in a way for those of us who know... you begin to feel the pain that in your mind becomes physical rather than emotionally.

I just hate a building where there are others like me, looking sad and gloomy, not knowing a reason why they were there in the first place. I had to ask myself what exactly did I do wrong to get myself in a building that had to remind you that I was born alone and forever raised to be alone and without true love from a family. I realized I would never be part of something like that, because my mother was an example that I would always be the child of a bastard and a harlot.

"Hey," I nudged his shoulder. "I'm gonna go get some ramen, wanna come with me?"

It takes a lonely person to know a lonely person.

"O-okay! Sure!"

I spent almost the whole day with this kid, and let me tell ya, he was a ball of eternal energy. He yapped, he laughed, he played, he shouted, he ran, he played, and just kept going and going on like no end. Naruto was just as he appeared from his bright features, he was like a ray of freaking sunshine and I couldn't help but feel happy myself around this kid, there was just something about the blond's charisma that had me in a good and peaceful mood the whole time.

But what was strange was the glares he would receive from people just by walking down the street with me, just what the hell was up their asses? Afterwards, I walked him to a nearby park where there was some kids playing around themselves, he looked up at me with those bright blue eyes and pleaded me to follow him and I just went along. We went to the teeter totters, I was a bit embarrassed but with his coaxing and pleading I went along, and during the whole time I hear some faint whispers of the parents that gave suspicious glances towards me while I played with the fun-sized blond.

"Does she not know...?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's got guts."

"Someone should warn her."

"Shh! We're not suppose tell!"

"Hey, Naruto," I tell him as I push him on the tire swing. "I'll be back, I need to go get some drink, okay?"

"Sure!" he yells as he swings himself higher.

I just give one last shove and head over towards the fountain, I can't remember when was the last time I had a drink after so long. I waited on the small line after two small kids around Naruto's age, one of them had trouble so I had to help him up so he could reach for it before I finally came to my turn. I paused when I heard some yelling behind me, furrowing my brows I look over my shoulders only for my eyes to bulge the size of saucers when a man, a father from the two boys who were standing my his side, was holding Naruto roughly by the shoulders and scaring him from his yelling.

Next thing I knew, I was violently grabbing the man by his arm and shoving him on the floor while twisting his arms over his back in a painful position.

"You!" I roared. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"H-hey! Get offa me!" the man shouted, other parents calling their kids to keep away from the scene.

"Not until you spill the beans, buster!" I growled, twisting his arm more.

"Ow! Ow! Ow, ow, ow!" he struggled, eyes tearing up.

"Tell me now!"

"Th-that brat shouldn't be here! He has no right to be here!"

Naruto, I saw, lowered his head and that same look I saw him give when we were at the room at the Hokage's home was coming over him again. I felt anger come over me, and I glared angrily down at the man, I let go of his arm but only to roughly spin him on his back and grab him harshly by the collar so that I could look him in the eye and let him see how angry and pissed off I was with his treatment towards my little blond friend.

"Y-you can't do this! I'll report this to the Konohanin!" the man nervously threatened as he saw my headband.

"Well guess what buddy? I don't see any ninja around here, do you?" I mockingly look around with a blank face, the man only broke out in cold sweat as I turned to him with a narrowed look on my face. "And they're not here to stop me from what I'm about to do to you."

"S-stop it!" a little voice behind me cried.

I looked to the side to see the two boys, father of this man I had at my mercy, look at me with pleading teary eyes as they looked on in fear for their father. They looked just as afraid as their dad, and for a moment I wondered what it was like if I had a father who was on the floor and about to get his brains bashed in. Without a word, I let go of the man and stood up, my bangs shadowing my eyes as the man crab walked away to a safe distance where his kids ran to him and asked him on and on if he was alright. I turn away and head towards the quiet blond who looked up at me with wide blue eyes.

"C'mon Naruto, lets go somewhere else to hang out." I offer my hand to him.

Truthfully, I really wouldn't be surprised if he didn't grab it at all.

But he did anyway, smiling up at me. And he held my hand like it was a life-line.

* * *

**Later**

I dropped off Naruto at the orphanage, having a glaring contest with the woman looking after the orphans when she did not look pleased to see him as he bounded up the steps. She was just like that man at the park, wanting to grab and hurt Naruto and make him put on that face I suddenly hated to see him wear. I wanted to smile, wanted him to laugh and talk about how much he loves ramen than eat other normal food. In fact, everyone in this town who looked at Naruto was just like that man from the park, and I stood in front of the kid like a shield.

Just what was wrong with this village?

It was like he did something **(which he does but not on a scale that hate EVERYONE disliking him)** and the only few people who did like him was the guy from the ramen bar, Teuchi and his daughter that was around my age, Ayame. They were nice to Naruto, giving him extras in his bowl because he happened to be their number 1 customer, but there was more friendship there in that place than Naruto would ever get.

_'Maybe I should ask the Hokage what's going on. He should know something about this.'_

There had be a truth behind why the whole population was just totally against a single innocent boy who's eyes spoke volumes rather than his loud voice.

_'Poor kid,'_

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Hiruzen looked down at the many fules of the ANBU operatives, so many important A and S-ranked missions that needed completed and other files that report about the missions the masked loyalists recovering their injuries and given a chance on trying to get some time off for themselves to get back on their feet. Now, if only he could find a suitable ANBU agent that was not busy **(and had the patience)** at the moment to watch over the well-being of one little girl until Neko had returned from his 3 weeks period assignment.

Thankfully he didn't need to deal with the girl's troubles at the moment, a jounin reported that she had spent a day with Uzumaki Naruto and were just enjoying each other's company. There had been others who were mistrustful of the Amenin considering the shaky relations we had with Amekagure, the place was small and just barely recovering from war and many hideous battles, they couldn't afford any trouble with other countries or enemies. There had been whispers from the council that Mai Lee was an enemy who's memory was erased by a jutsu barrier to not raise any suspicion and pass off like another visiting shinobi, but the girl was far too young... but someone pointed out that the 11 yr old is a chuunin.

For once, he'd like to think that Naruto was making his first friend rather than having someone who was trying to worm their way in Naruto's life only to betray him in the end for the creature that was sealed within him. Mai Lee didn't seem like that kind person, but appearances can be decieving. Rubbing his temples, he grabbed his pipe and lit aflame to drag another long smoke so as to calm down his nerves and continue searching but paused when a knocking at the door beckoned his attention.

"Enter!" he calls.

The doors open, the lack of force implied that it was thankfully not the Ame girl which meant that it must be another shinobi trying to get another assignment. However, as the Hokage was expecting to see one of the many faces of his precious ninja, the person who walked in his office left him mildly surprised. He only met this on genius on a few occasions, never really interacting much besides mission planning, but that was to be expected when this boy was from the Uchiha.

"Uchiha Itachi," Sarutobi nods to the teen. "What can I do for you? More missions to complete?"

Just 13 yrs old and already the young heir has come so far to only show the beginning as he grows, like Yondaime, the White Fang, and Copy-nin Hatake Kakashi. There was others, but he was one of the well-known in the clan when the subject of the Uchiha was brought him, his cousin, Shisui, being second to him. Hiruzen wondered what sort of life would the young genius would lead as he got older and wiser, probably something great. It was rare seeing genius' at this age, but it was joy to have them in the village to come up with great things that later future generations to take to mind and follow in their footsteps. The elder man had seen that a few times in his life, he being one of those people.

"Hokage-sama," Itachi bows respectfully before standing straight. "I was actually here on some personal matter, actually..."

"Oh?" very interesting, Itachi was never one for sharing these sort of things to others. "Well, go on—"

"Hey, Mr. Hokage!" a voice interrupts them.

Ah, right, he did predict that she would be coming around sooner or later in his office.

* * *

I was one time scolded by Sister Claire for walking in on a conversation and rudely interrupting, sure I was excused for it, but the nun needed to point it out that I should always knock first before entering and always ask permission. Too bad I still needed to work on that habit a little more before I would catch on how useful it was on an occasion. My questions about Naruto were bugging me and I just wanted some simple answers, nothing really big, just wanted to know more about this kid.

Without knocking, I called attention to the man that was sitting behind his desk in the other side of the door, pushing it open and entering, beginning my rant and not letting the older man get the chance to speak first.

"Sorry to bother ya but I've been wondering about this kid, Naru—"

I never did finish whatever I was about to ask because my eyes drifted to the other guy in the room, but as my eyes locked on his face, I was in that same pose I had the first time I met the guy on that bridge. Memories of red eyes surfacing, what was weird now was that his eyes were an inky black color, but they stared at me and I knew... I just knew...!

"HOLY JESUS CHRIST FROM HEAVEN ABOVE!" I shriek, pointing at the boy from yesterday. "SATAN!"

"Oh bother..." Sarutobi mutters under his breath, having to deal with another round of craziness.

"You," the boy turns to me and I took a step back. "You're that girl from before."

"Let the power of Christ compel you!" I chant, taking position in the cross sign pose to keep the demon away.

"You still going on about that?" the boy frowned. "I told you, I'm not a demon. My sharingan was activated."

"I dunno what the fuck is a sharingan, but I ain't gonna fall for whatever crap comes out your mouth!" I yelled.

"Miley, calm yourself. He means no harm." Sarutobi stands, his hands folded behind his back. "You simply had a misunderstanding."

"His eyes were freaking RED with black dots! How is that not a misunderstanding!" I turned away from the pointing, turning my sharp gaze at the old man.

"I should explain what a doujutsu is, then."

It took almost a whole hour of calming down enough to sit down in close proximity near 'red eyes' and another 30 minutes of explaining why his eyes were red yesterday and why they are dark now. The boy sitting across from me demonstrated how to turn on his Copy Wheel Eye before turning it off to his normal obsidian eyes. It was crazy really, the Uchiha clan that the ability to use this sharingan to copy the techniques of other ninjas they were facing against, but it could only do so much against other kekkei genkai users. It sounds cool but too bad I didn't have that in my eye, though I probably wouldn't like my eyes turning red, they would be just creepy. Another doujutsu user around this village was somewhat rival to the Uchiha clan known as the Hyuuga clan, their kekkei genkai enabled them to penetrate through solid objects, even see what was behind them and even look into the distance.

"I guess I better be careful around those Hyuugas." I commented.

"Why do you say that?"

"There might be perverts amongst them, duh!"

Sarutobi only let out a small chuckle, Itachi gave me an odd look but I ignored it and folded my arms, leaning back against my chair and stared at the ceiling for a long while to process the new information about this new world I found myself in. I thought this world had enough surprises for me but I guess I was wrong, there seems to be a lot going on than it was letting on.

"Why did you have your sharingan out?" I asked, looking at Itachi.

"Well, you can say I get a lot of unwanted attention. My cousin told me to cast a genjutsu if they tried something funny." Itachi explained, ignoring that amusingly knowing yet disappointed look the Hokage threw his way.

"What? You got people trying to kill you, too?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Miley," Sarutobi shakes his head at me, I shrunk back in my seat.

"Kill me, too?" Itachi narrowed his eyes, looking from me to the Hokage. "Is there something I should be aware of?"

"Um..." I shrink a little further into my seat, looking nervously between Itachi and the Hokage. "No?"

"It's unclassified information, Itachi. Please, let me find you an assignment and let you be on your way, we will have to discuss your personal matter another time."

"There's no need anymore," Itachi shook his head, looking at me with an amused expression. "I just finally got this matter cleared with her."

"Oh." the Hokage understood, having heard my story about the so-called demon.

"Just don't do that again, it really freaked me out." I grin a little, making Itachi smirk.

"Duly noted, Sumisu-san."

"Well, now that this silly mistake is over with, what was it that you needed from me Miley? And make it quick, I still have to find someone to look after you until your original bodyguard returns." Sarutobi puffs another smoke, I wave the air when it came my way.

"Oh, yeah!" I perk up before slumping back in the chair with a frown. "With all the commotion, I forgot."

"Well then, until you remember, let me do my work on finding an available bodyguard."

"Maybe I should work out on my skills, so that way I can at least defend myself than always depend on somebody." I suggested and Sarutobi looked interested at the idea.

"If I may," Itachi raises his hand, looking at my direction. "I could bodyguard AND tutor her, if she'd like."

"You wanna look after me, even after I called you a demon?" I asked with wide eyes, normally when someone screams at you, you try to avoid them as much as possible.

"It was just a mistake, nothing bad." the older dark-haired boy only shrugs.

"Are you sure, Itachi? It's not the sort of thing someone of your stature would be doing." Sarutobi pauses as he looks at me with a calculative gaze which I only raised my own brows at. "But then again... Alright, then. Please do you best to look after Sumisu."

"Awesome!" I pump a fist in the air, looking forward to real training.

"Come along Sumisu-san. We can start with what you've learned so far and go from there." Itachi gestures me to follow him and I had no problems in doing so, waving the older man good-bye and thanks.

Sarutobi watches as I left to follow after Uchiha, leaning back after closing his files on the ANBU. He hoped he did right in picking Uchiha Itachi, the boy was genius and he knew when trouble was coming from a mile away. He could be able to deduce if I was threat or not, always watch my training progress before the conclusions can be brought to light in what the boy thought of his temporary charge and apprentice. And if indeed I turned out to be a girl just lost and confused, then who better to protect and train me than Uchiha Itachi?

"Hokage-sama?" an ANBU drops by the window, a bird mask over his face. "Is it wise? To trust Uchiha to look after the Amenin?"

Sarutobi let out a puff of smoke. "Does the term 'two birds with one stone' not come to mind?"

* * *

**Later**

"So, where are we going?" I ask as I follow the taller boy.

"To my house, we'll have enough room and privacy to train. You look like anything could distract you, I have to keep your focus on your training."

"Hey, it's not that I have A.D.D., it's just that—Oh look! A bunny!" I point at a passing rabbit, scrambling away from some kids.

Itachi looked back to me with this expression that said 'I-so-told-you', I just stay frozen in that pose for a few long seconds before pulling back my finger and then my arm, blushing in embarrassment for proving the guy right that I am easily distracted of small things that catch my attention. The raven-haired boy only shook his head, smiling a little that he could not help but ruffle my short brunette hair, I huff a little. I felt like a little baby next to this guy, I'm 11 years old and I still have a lot of things to catch up on life, especially with my 'missing memories', cut me some slack you jerk.

"Oh, Itachi~~kun!" a girly voice calls from ahead of us.

A bright red-haired long-lengthed girl approached Itachi with a bright smile, her light creepy orange eyes focused solely on the older boy's face **(who looked displeased)**. I noted the bright green dress that was tied in the front to show her black shorts and dark green sandal boots. Her black-clothed Konoha headband was around her right arm and I knew that she must be a ninja like me and Itachi and the rest of the Konoha residents around here. I looked between the older kids, wondering what was going on with much curiosity the change in Itachi's mood, one minute he finds me funny the next he's trying to see through the red-head.

"Hello Fuji." Itachi dully greets the red-head.

"It's such a nice day outside, wouldn't it be nice that you and me take a walk together?"

"I can't, I'm busy with something."

"You're always so busy Itachi-kun, you should ask to be taken a break or..." Fuji trailed off when she noticed me standing behind Itachi, her bright expression turning sour. "Who's that?"

_'Whoa, what's her deal?'_ I blink from the older girl's tone.

"That's Sumisu Mai Lee, right?"

I lean a little to the side to look past Itachi and Fuji to spot two other ninjas, probably company for this moody red-head, I did learn from the Hokage that when ninjas graduate from the academy, they are placed on a three cell team accompanied by a jounin-level sensei to over see their training. I can only assume that these other two people walking towards Fuji were her teammates. The first one to notice is a dark-skinned boy with... purple-ish, blue-is hair? His dark onyxe eyes shielded by his glasses, nothing but a dark blue shirt with a black stripe in the middle and light brown pants with light sandals to match reaching his shin on him. His headband around his forehead like Itachi.

The other boy was very tanned, hair a slightly dark shade of gold and eyes bright blue like the sky. He wore a beannie cap with some white bandages wrapped around his head like some sort of mummy, but the style looked from an emo or punk kind. A very short dark blue jacket up to his ribcage, his forehead band used like a button to keep together his little jacket. To complete the image was his blue shirt and gray/black pants, not ninja-like from what I seen but that was cool, anybody could be a ninja!

"I'm kinda at a disadvantage, people always seem to know me." I laugh a little, scratching my cheek.

"Oh," the red-head butts in. "You're THAT girl from Amegakure, huh?"

"Yes, yes I am." I confirm her with a nod.

"Cool, name's Tei Umeki, my friends call me Ume." the beannie cap wearing boy greets me, hand outstretched to shake.

"Nice to meet ya Ume." I grin, shaking hands with the older boy.

"This is Hayabusa Aoi," I had to give all my strength not to snort at the name 'Aoi' that resembled so close to the word 'Owie'. "And this fiery red-head Itachi fangirl is Naginata Fuji."

"Shut up, Umeki!" she growls, throwing a punch over the dark blond's head witha dark blush spread over her cheeks.

"OW!"

"So, what are you doing hanging with an Amenin, Uchiha?" Aoi **(laughs in the inside)** asks the stoic raven-haired boy.

"Oh, he's taking me to his place for privacy!" I grin happily, unaware of the horror-stricken and choked expressions I caused from my outburst. "He says I have to be focused so I won't get distracted, right Itachi?"

I finally notice how quiet it had gotten since I spoke up, I took the time to examine those strange expressions on their faces, all wide-eyed, all gawking mouths, all speechless. Then Fuji's face turned red which looked pretty much like the color of her own hair, her body trembling and her hands turning into fists that for a moment I though she was gonna explode or something...

"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH ITACHI-KUN?" she shouted out loud, everything surrounded by fire as she loomed over me.

Ume snorted before bursting out with a huge laugh, Aoi only looked very amused. I looked up to see what Itachi had thought of the strange scene only to be further confused of the rather irritated and embarrassed look on the older boy's face. It was like someone had told him the lines on his face were dumb **(they look funny actually)**. Fuji still loomed over me, all 'hell-hath-no-fury' like. Seriously? What the hell is her problem and did I say something wrong to result in this response? Ume had somehow came over to me without my notice and pulled me away from the flaming red-head, still laughing as he slung an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh man, hadn't had this much of a good laugh since that mission to the Land of Lillies!" Ume laughs out loud again, almost struggling to say a whole sentence.

"Did I say something?" I mutter under my breath.

"She means," Itachi interrupts Ume's laughing fest. "We're going to my place so she could train, she's trying to keep up with her strength."

Fuji calmed down instantly from Itachi's explanation, but not so much because she was giving me one long and dirty look, both Aoi and Ume giggled a little, wiping away the small tears from the corner of their eyes. I still don't get what was so funny, I'd better ask Itachi later whenever he stops making that face because it makes him look a little intimidating to be near him when he does that. Did I even make the right choice in coming along with this guy?

"We should get going." Itachi gestures me to follow along.

"Well," Fuji glares at me. "Better not try anything funny with Itachi-kun, kid!"

"Hey," I shrug. "Anything could happen."

"WHAT?"

"Come along, Miley." Itachi pulls me to walk faster with him while Aoi and Ume held back the red-head.

"What did I say?" I ask loudly, looking back at the struggling red-head who was shouting promises of death and such.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Didn't wanna end up changing TOO much from this chapter, just a little stuff here and there. So, how have the stories been so far to you viewers? Make much more sense? Much more descriptive? Did it sound in character and no signs of Mary Sue in the making to have such a good story go down? I hope I did my best in make Miley the kind who had the attitude and the flaws, now lets get to it!

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Miley Smith and some of the many few OC's belong to me!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Teachers & Apprentices**

* * *

"This," I gestured in front of me. "Is your house?"

"No."

"But you said—"

"I just happen to live inside this part."

"... It's pretty huge, I mean, you've got a very big pack. I didn't think families stay together in one place."

I was standing just outside where Itachi lives, a HUGE estate where all of his family and friends stayed together in this one place just a little off the side from the village. They even had their own bakery owned by Itachi's uncle and aunt, I felt my mouth drool a little from the thought of sweet bread. And then there was this other part of me that I'd like to shut away... I'm an orphan girl surrounded by a bunch of people related to the guy who's gonna teach me about being a ninja, catch my drift people? Orphan, me. Family guy, Itachi. I glanced at Itachi who led the way, my lips frowns and my brows narrowed, I couldn't help it really.

Couldn't help being jealous of Uchiha Itachi.

"We're here." Itachi nods to the house that was near a corner from the rest of the houses.

"Oh, that's a nice looking house."

Itachi smiled a little from the compliment, not looking smug as most people who owned pretty cool looking houses, just very humble about it. Well, even though I made a very bad first impression on mistaking the guy for a demon he was very kind and patient to take me on for guarding and training me. Itachi must have wanted to say something but hadn't gotten the chance to voice it because a sliding door slammed open and there was a little kid, about Naruto's age, funny-looking spikey black hair, his face resembled very much like—

"Aniki!"

_'The hell is an aniki?'_ I blink, watching the little boy run, arms hugging Itachi's legs the moment he made contact.

That's when the little boy noticed my presence, I mean I was standing right next to Itachi for Pete's sake. His big onyxe eyes looking straight at my face and for a moment I thought 'aww, he's so adorable' but that instantly went out the window when the kid narrowed his eyes at me and his bright nature turned into a deep scowl. Jesus, what the heck are people's problems when it comes to me? You'd think I was the demon or I kicked their puppy, or even ran over their mailbox...

"Crazy girls aren't allowed inside!" the brat snaps at me.

_'Hey, I may not remember crap but that doesn't make me crazy! Or maybe it does...'_

"Sasuke," Itachi scolds, kneeling in front of the small fry that kept giving me just as much of an evil look like Fuji. "This is a guest, show some respect."

"But aniki, you always said that all girls are crazy " the kid, Sasuke, had his mouth slapped shut when Itachi moved his hand over it.

"Yeah, we all are at some point." I agree with Sasuke, recieving a strange look from Itachi.

"Well Sasuke, she's an exception." Itachi stands, turning to me with an apologizing smile. "Please forgive him, it's just that—"

"Aniki has a lot of crazy girls in love with him." Sasuke butts in, stepping for his brother, oh so noble.

"Sasuke!"

"Don't worry Sasuke," I assure the little boy, patting his head and offering a smile. "I really don't like boys because they have cooties. You see, boys had a hidden disease and I don't wanna get infected. At least that's what someone had told me..."

"Really?"

"Of course, girls are often told that."

"A lot of girls around here don't think so."

"Well, that means they've been infected by cooties and are actually cootie zombies."

Itachi had this strange look on his face as me and Sasuke had a friendly little banter about cooties and zombies **(we happen to relate to each other in some issues)** but I ignored it because talking to the little brother was most interesting. The scowl and suspicioun that little Sasuke had towards me slowly disappeared and I was happy to see that I wasn't accused like some bad guy like Fuji. Noticing that Itachi felt out of the loop between me and Sasuke, I decided to stop my conversation to let the older boy do what he had to do when the Hokage assigned him to look after me.

"Sorry," I apologize to Itachi. "I think we should begin that training session."

"Right, come on."

"What? You're training her? Can't she train with someone else, aniki?" Sasuke follows behind us, closing the sliding door once we all entered.

"Sasuke, stop it."

"It's okay, I just find it cute that he wants to have ya all to himself." I ruffle Sasuke's hair, earning a cute little blush by the small fry.

"Hey, you're a ninja from the rain?" Sasuke asks, noticing my headband.

"I suppose so, I don't even know how people could tell which village other people are from with these weird symbols." I look it over, not getting to how four stripes could relate to rain.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're an Amenin, aren't you?"

"Stop asking her so many questions." Itachi says from ahead of me and Sasuke.

"Hey, I'm actually enjoying the attention. Think you can have this little kid all to yourself?" I tease, pulling Sasuke close because I could not restrain myself from ruffling his weird hairdo.

"Hey, I'm not little! You're barely older than me!" Sasuke defends himself, insulted for being cuddled like a teddy bear. "And you said that touching boys that have cooties will turn you into a cootie zombie."

"I did say that, but I can hold ya because I know you're not infected by the cootie zombies!" I laugh, swerving my way out of my own words that were used against me.

Itachi stood in the background with a small smile, surprised and relieved that I was nothing like any of the other girls in the village. And Sasuke was quick to open up to me when he normally glared and frowned at the girls for the gushy eyes they would make at him and his older brother. To say the least, I was an interesting individual for the Uchiha boy to be curious about. But my words of not liking the opposite gender kind of did surprise him, made him frown for some reason but quickly brushed those thoughts away. I was new and just starting to open up to the world of ninja that was forgotten and secrets that the Hokage did not wish to share with him.

"C'mon Sumisu-san." Itachi called, prompting me to follow him as I smothered Sasuke in my arms.

Pulling the little boy close, Sasuke followed eagerly to see what kind of training his super cool brother could up for me to overcome, I was beginning to grow a little nervous when I thought about having to handling some shurikens and kunai like I had seen Silent Bob carry around with him. I had remembered watching shinobi training with each other, I couldn't tell if they were chunnin or jounin but they were really fast, two men kept throwing sharp weapons at each other and I had to hold breath to not see any of those sharp weapons end up in somebody's skull or neck but thankfully the two had avoided being struck.

This ninja stuff was scary business.

* * *

**Later**

"I hate to say this," Sasuke looked at the untouched target. "But Miley sucks."

"Sasuke,"

"What the eff, man!"

Sasuke only shrugged his tiny shoulders, it wasn't his fault but it made him feel a bit better than the older girl that was a chuunin, but then again, as he thought, she was having trouble remembering considering she has amnesia so it really didn't count. But that didn't mean he couldn't stop feeling smug about himself being currently better than this chuunin level Amenin girl.

I blew on a lock of hair that was in my face, glaring at the target board. Itachi was giving me the points of how to handle, throw, and hit the target on the board. So far, the two last practices have yet to be crossed and I was slowly getting to the point where I would burst like a volcano and just childishly throw the damn kunai at the board out of fucking frustration and get the heck out and go back messing around that blond brat just to vent out a little. It always makes me feel a bit better trying to strangle that little punk that has a thing for negative attention.

"Take it easy..." Itachi handed me another kunai. "You're getting there."

"That's what you said three kunais and five shurikens ago." I grumbled.

"At least your observing the time. That's a good sign." he pointed out.

"Sasuke, do something to annoy your brother in his sleep for me. Obviously since I can't do it myself." I ordered the little kid.

"Hai!" the brat readily agreed, saluting playfully.

Itachi only rolled his eyes at us both. He probably didn't like it when someone turned his little brother against him, eh? Well, I did have a way with pursuading people, it was in my nature to make the people convert into my ways. Hah hah hah...

"Ah fudge this!" I scream, missing again. "Gimme that kunai!"

"Calm down—"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, boy!" I hiss, glaring visciously at the wide-eyed older boy.

Swiping that kunai out of his hand, I threw my arm back and struck it forward, turning away to get my stuff and freaking leave since I thought enough was enough

**_THUNK!_**

_'Hm?'_ I paused at the sound of metal striking wood.

Looking over my shoulders I found my eyes bulging to see a dark shiny metallic weapon stuck in the middle of the eye of the target, perfect and skillfully. Itachi and Sasuke looked on with much surprise as I was. I really couldn't believe it, I closed in on the target to get a better look but surely it was no mistake; I hit the bullseye.

"No way..." I said, blinking out of my astonishment. "How the hell...?"

"Lucky shot." Sasuke concluded, nodding to himself for being so clever.

"Or reflex." Itachi added, ignoring Sasuke's sharp glare. "Maybe you're subconscious is somehow surfacing and giving your body the familiar reflex of you throwing a kunai to the target."

"Oh!" I remembered Silent Bob's small training sessions. "I remember during some excercised. Scar Face told me something about my memory and how my body goes on autopilot, it's really cool actually!"

Instead of carefully handing the kunai over to me, he easily tosses it and my hand automatically wraps around the handle with a quick move, leaving me and the two boys to stand there looking at my hand like it is the most fascinating thing in the world. I slowly look up at Itachi with wide eyes, a wide grin spreading over my space from the small demonstration.

"Okay then, show me what you can REALLY do."

From then on, Sasuke didn't feel so much smug about the fact that I was much better than him from all the kunais beginning to pile up around the bullseye.

* * *

**Ichiraku Ramen Stand**

"That sounds cool!" Naruto takes another sweep over his ramen bowl, his squinted eyes smiling for me. "I bet it was cool!"

"Yeah, I mean, I didn't know I had it in me." I agreed, eating with the blond. "You should've been there, it was awesome!"

Naruto paused in taking another bite from his ramen before looking at me with big blue eyes. "Can you teach me how to throw kunai?"

"Huh?" I turn to him with quirked eyebrows. "You want me to what?"

"Make me become your apprentice!" Naruto shouts, his tiny hands clapped together and body turned towards you, blond hair bowed down. "I'm gonna be a ninja and then later a great leader of this village, I just gotta get strong!"

"But you're a little kid! This is dangerous business!" I argued back, forgetting my ramen.

"I don't care, that's the price of becoming a ninja isn't it! And besides, I'm gonna be super strong that nobody won't be able to lay a finger on me! Believe it!"

Blue and green eyes glared at one another for the longest time in silence, finally I looked away with a sigh while rubbing the back of my head and looking at some random poster in a nearby wooden fence. I do recall that Sasuke was talking about joining the academy and learning to throw shuriken and kunai like the rest of his clansmen... I gave a peek at a determined face of the blond, waiting for my answer anxiously.

_'He's a lot like me,'_ I mused, my eyes softening.

"Well?"

"Say please." I crossed my arms.

"Huh?"

"If I'm gonna teach you how to throw kunai and other ninja stuff, I have to first teach you in manners. So, first lesson; say please."

The blond only offered a wide grin. "Can you please teach me?"

"Lesson one accomplished!"

Right, now I gotta keep coming with some ideas to keep the kid amused or otherwise I was just all talk and no show. But maybe some training with Itachi could prove to help me come up with stuff for the kid to keep up with. Hell, I could be one awesome sensei to Naruto and be acknowlegded on how awesome I am, even push this blond to be cool like myself!

Ooh, Miley you clever little devil you~


End file.
